happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Painball Contest
This is an episode made by Young Little Unicorn. Characters *Fox *Kitty *Doggy *Elephant *Monkey *Hedgehog *Koala *Tiger *Bunny *Sheepy *Boar *Snake *Squirrelly *Chipmunk *Hamster *Panther *Leopard Plot Part 1 Fox has come up with a contest, a paintball contest. He decides that anyone can come and join the fun, but he's not playing. After a while, the paintball contest has begun. Kitty is aiming for Doggy who's innocently chewing on his bone, when he's not using his paintball gun to shoot someone. Kitty missed and her paintball hits a tree and bumps into Kitty's eye, despite it being flammable and shouldn't being able to bounce back. Kitty runs and screams, resulting in her being beheaded by a tree trunk. Elephant is big and large. He thinks it is hopeless for him to ever win this contest. Suddenly, Monkey decides to shoot at Elephant but fortunately it doesn't work, so when he looks at his own gun and tries to shoot, it hits his eye, making him fall off the tree. Hedgehog sees Monkey's shadow and is afraid, so she decides to duck, making Monkey end up being impaled by Hedgehog's spikes. Hedgehog later gets terrified and moves rapidly, causing Monkey's other body parts to fly far to the other side of the forest. Koala, the emotionless one, is walking alone, waiting to be shot. Eventually, Tiger tries to shoot him, but misses several times. Apparently, Tiger took away the paintballs and instead used bullets. Bunny and Sheepy are just talking and walking with their paintball guns. The two girls are shot by several bullets by Tiger. Four tree friends have been eliminated from the competition. Boar is distracted by all the food he can eat in a trap. Later, Boar's jaws are pulled off by the trap as Snake laughs so hard that when Snake falls into the ground, he is splattered by a group of moose running nearby. When Boar's jaws are pulled off his body, Boar gets thirsty and decides to drink some dirty water. He is then poisoned by it. Fox, on the other hand, is watching the participants and not realizing that some of them died in the competition. The rodents, such as Squirrelly, Chipmunk and Hamster, are walking through the woods. Squirrelly, the leader, is the bossy one. She acts bossy but is adorable in the outside. Chipmunk, on the other hand, is friendly and caring but can be easily angered too. Hamster is the joyful one, as she's happy all the time and likes to play around. Squirrelly is angry that Panther and Leopard are laughing at her adorableness. TO BE CONTINUED… Part 2 Squirrelly kills them both in a second. Hedgehog runs quickly after being terrified of Monkey's dead corpse. Chipmunk and Hamster are hit with mud, thanks to Hedgehog. Chipmunk gets enraged, but later dies after being crushed by Hedgehog's foot (it's unknown about what happened to Hamster, but she's heard screaming). Squirrelly later gets crushed because Hedgehog ran to the tree, where Squirrelly was positioned on. Hedgehog, Tiger, Elephant and Koala are the only ones left alive. Fox realizes the bloody mess, but the remaining competitors are angry and kill him at the end. Deaths * Kitty was beheaded. * Monkey was impaled by Hedgehog's spikes. * Bunny and Sheepy were shot by Tiger's bullets. * Snake was splattered by a group of moose. * Boar was poisoned by dirty water. * Panther and Leopard's death was unknown but it was confirmed that they died. * Chipmunk and (debatably) Hamster were killed after being crushed by Hedgehog. * Squirrelly's body was crushed by Hedgehog. Category:Fan Episodes